ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Don't drink the juice!
This is the 39th Episode for Cassie 12: OS. Plot DO.NOT.DRINK.TAH.JUICE! Storriieee Trucky: (Hands Gastro some juice) Meow Cassie:: DON'T DRINK THE JUICE! Gastro: -.- I am thirsty gal! (Drinks it) Anna: Ah crap. (Watches him become the age of a teenager) Themesong! Gastro: COOOOOOOOOOOOLLLLLLLL!!! I AM A TEEN 8D! Anna: Lemme have some! (Drinks some of the orange Juice)(Becomes a teenager version of herself)(Has Anodite skin) Waaaaaaahh? (Has a clothing design similar to Gwen Anodite in Omniverse with her hair in pigtail and two bangs to the side) Rannida:...I ain't drinking from it. Cassie:....TRUCKY! Trucky is hiding in the truck. Cassie: Kay, Ocean Alien sniff out! (Slams her watch)(Becomes Shark Dog) Shark Dog no longer has her eyes covered;hance they are shaped like a K-Nine,She still has the fin of a Shark on her forehead, her legs are a little more bit double jointed enough to give the appearance of a basic Ben Wolf, has black cuffs above her paws,and her torso is alike to Ripjaws. SharkDog: Awwwwhooooooooooooooooooooooooo! She bore the classic style of Shark Dog in several descriptive ways above. Rannida]: Geezers, you didn't have to go Werewolf on us! Anna: She's Cassie Benny. You can't expect more than awesomeness than she already has to show! Dog): (Drags Trucky out) [Trucky: (Slashes at Shark Dog) MEEEOOOW! Dog: (Drops Trucky)(sniffs the ground)(Begins digging) Gastro: .__. creature: OOoh! A hybrid! (Picks up Trucky) Hey DARRRLLAAA! Annna: 0__0 SHARK DOG-WHO-DOESN'T-BARE-A-RESEMBLENCE-TO-THE-ONE-I-KNEW,-LADYRATH JUST-STOLE-TRUCKY! Gastro: You know...Lady Rath doesn't exist out of her Omnidewtrix. Anna: Lemme tell you something... Rannida: Not Rath! Anna: I can make this fusiony thingy into A REAL Shark Dog! (Anna clicks the Omnidewtrix)(Shark Dog Becomes a fully grown German Shepard with wide white legs with blue socks at the ankles,has a tail shaped like a mermaid tail)(Finn at forehead is more larger) NOW THIS IS SHARK DOG! Dog: What was that for?! Anna: I still got the touch! I got the moootiiooonn! Dog: -.- (Drops bone)(Pounces on the Appoxolexian) Aka Idiot: Hm...Omnitrix wielder who blasted us off to space? Hm...What's your order? Dog[: (Shrieks)(Gets on both feet)(Slams Omnidewtrix) [LadyArms: Listen punk, I remember you back at that free night as Fishlady and if you don't tell me what happend to Trucky. All hell is gonna break loose (Has him up by both arms) And if I use Corefreeze like I did last time...She'll be stronger than she was last time! Idiot: (Gulps) (Shakes head) But I don't believe you! Gastro: ...You...Know this creature? Anna: I don't remember ANYTHING about him. Ladyarms: (Raises him into the sky) I can suckerpunch you into the galaxy! (Has lower left arm preped to strike) Idiot: I GAVE HER TO LOBOAN! He's in the gigantic spaceship LadyArms: (Suckerpunches him into the galaxy) SUCKER! Rannida: (Laughs madly) LadyArms: Anna, you get the truck. Anna: Um...I haven't mastered it that much. Ladyarms: Just follow me. (Picks up Gastro) Well......You got two! Anna: (Rage) CAASSSSIIIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! LadyArms: (Takes a gigantic leap forward) Gastro: Weak much? Anna: (Closes eyes) (Eyes glow a delicate light orange) (They turn a light blue) Rannida: Anna? Anna: SILENCE! I AM FOCUSING! (Has a deep voice,sounds eerie) Rannida: That ain't Anna. o__O Anna:(Eyes close)(Gathers the scooter and Truck)(Follows the direction of LadyArms) To Silent and Goldfish Goldfish: (Wears a Proto suit)(has the structure of a Picess Volann)(Feet are like fins with claw-like marks similar to SpeedGate and a Mermaid tail except more evil)(has Goldfish fin on the top of head)(Eyes are to the side of the head) Loboan: (Is remembering how they first met Cassie).... Goldfish: -.- You got the pet right? Loboan: (Nods) Goldfish: (Takes Trucky) Trucky: (Slashing claws at the Volann) MEEEOOOWWWW! (Translate: Let me go you filithy piece of fish! Drop me this instant! I AM TIRED, THIRSTY, AND WHO KNOWS WHAT ELSE. DROP ME NOW!) Goldfish: Now you deal with whoever comes to get this pet. Loboan: ? Goldfish: Because This is a endangered species and there are Aliens who want to have one last product, also, the price is very higher than the one on Tailiz. Loboan: Um....What price? Goldfish: .-. (Facepalmself) LadyArms and Anna crash in front of them. [LadyarmsDROP.THAT.ANIMAL! [Anna: :*Lands teh vehicle* *is de-aged to her regular self* GoldFish: EEww a old lady Ladyarms:*Growls* Drop it. NOW. Goldfish: *Drops teh animal**Yawns* I was just hired to do this and I suceeded. Suddenly Jon appears cackling. "Hello Cassie Benny," He said, as his master appeared behind him in a swirl of dust. "We'll back." /end. To be continued until Leave my Friend out of this is done. Work in progress. Werewolves,Werecats,Werefish at a drive thru? 0__0 (From 2007 in C12s world) Cassie,Anna,and Stallion are at a gas station at the pitch of night. Cassie is leaning on the truck sipping some smoothie using a straw as her friend Anna is asleep inside a extended back area of the truck. Her ears listen to the nightly sounds created by insects. Cricket ricket cricket "Is there a hotel around here?" Cassie asked her uncle, lowering the smoothie from her mouth as he is fillling the gas tank. "Up a few miles ahead." He answered. "Now don't go all Alien. We may not know if it could make a terrible affect on your body or you may EVEN get mutated under all the technical stuff." Cassie lets out a gentle laugh. "This thing lets me BECOME the Aliens for fifteen to ten minutes, I think." Cassie said, raising her wrist to show the bulky Omnitrix. "I love Oceanic Animals. I ADORE THE OCTOPUS AND BLUEGILL AND CATCATFISHFISH!" "...You mean Catfish?" Stallion says, blinking his eyes at her repeatedly saying two words at least twice combined as he put the gas filler back into it's holder and shut the gas tank door. "Yesss." Cassie answered,with a mischievous grin on her face. Stallion warly turns towards the Gas station transparent door. He knew something is BOUND to happen with a Alien Watch on his niece's wrist if that wasn't even close enough, it should also be known Cassie is a animated and rogue girl. Wherever Anna goes, so does Cassie. Vise versa. The man walked into the station where products and treats are everywhere on the aisles with hooks or boards holding junk food. Back at the truck, Cassie is looking around as similar sounds to a wolf and splashes similar to a fish are passing by the area. Beep Mep Zeeeep Cassie looked down to her watch that seemed to be going wacky and making the signs of a DNA strand. The girl raised a eyebrow. "Odd." Cassie said, continuing to drink. AWHOOOOOOOOOOO! Anna's head popped off the seat and her eyes are big with fear sliding back and fourth in her eye. MWWAAAARRRRRRRR! Then the watch released a yellow beam of light out towards the darkness. There are shapes of a giant cat resembling Rath and a Loboan over to the right like there was a very destruct-able light in between them. Cassie's eyes grew big. "Oh no. My watch did it again." She acknowledged. Themesong~! "A WEREFISH!" Anna announced, then fainted back into the truck after making the comment. The Appopilxan and Loboan, with a goldfish-like Piccess Volannthat had a water tank connected to it's back started coming her direction. A devious smile grew across Cassie's face. The girl spins the faceplate which made it spring open. "Ocean Alien verses Were thingys!" Cassie declared,then she put her smoothie on the nearby trash can and slammed the faceplate of her watch. Rocky and icy layers came out of the watch that sunk into the body as her clothing is overcome by the new DNA replacing several of the body parts into different body chemistry,her skinny arms became enlarged with ancient designs that could have been mistaken as symbols and her feet split in half. Cassie's face resembles heatblast with the eyes connected to the icicles and the trix reappeared as the belt around her waist. "Corefreeze!" The icicle version of Heatblast yelled. "Lets see how you can deal with the COOL--HM..Uh....HUMANOID HOST WHATEVER!" The Loboan blasted a attack at Corefreeze. "Oh." Corefreeze deduced, using her big icecubed shields to protect herself. "Not a tiny bit chaty?" With a big grin on the icy creature, She shot the icecubes straight at her opponnets which seemingly missed The Goldfish Piccess Volann. "Newbie, ay?" The Goldfish spoke,raising its whiskered eyebrows. "Give me that thing. I can use it better than you little human." The camera goes through Corefreeze eyes into a black portal, where we see Cassie standing in yellow light being two or three feet away from three full screens floating in the air above similar to a normal Pokemon ball's inner formation. "This Alien called me LITTLE!" She frustratedly fumed. "And she expects me to give her this unremoveable watch! Well...She's NEVER EVER going to get it even when the watch has been removed. Take that you sucker!" Cassie raised both her arms away from her side where outlined,light blue holographic resemblance to Corefreeze's arms sprang around mentioned body parts. "Corefreeze,kick 'er butt!" She orders, throwing her fist. "What are you going to do chic--" The Goldfish Piccess Volan begins, but she is stoppped before finishing her sentence by a punch to the face that sent her stumbling into a thorn Bush. "YUOOOWOWCCCCHH!" The Loboan's mouth split in different directions and shot a purple blast towards Corefreeze. "Duckkkk!" Corefreeze said, taking cover from the attack and missed it by hairstrand. Blliiiccccckkk The vending machine was blasted open and some of the contents tumbled out from their areas to the pavement. Then the machine fell straight down. The Gas station is also part of a drive thru and connected to the most popular food-eating building in the entire world: MsDonna. In this year of 2011, Teenagers hook their first job in the place as french frier's or Hamburger heaters or fixing customers their loved morning breakfeast/dinner/lunch. The people who are in the drive thru are completely stunned. "I knew it! I knew it! I knew it!" One person repeatedly said,shaking her hands."Water/lava Volcano's have secret Aliens and the Government is covering it all up! Corefreeze spread out her fingers. "Hey Werefaces!" She said, after whistling the three. "Wanna get this stupid belt?" "YES!" "To rule over the world?" "Depends..." "To conquer and destroy your enemies?" "YESSSSSSS!" Corefreeze snickered. "Over the body of my dead Aliens." She said, after folding her arms and the edges of her finger tips glow yellow while a big wave behind her freezed into ice. Her fingers did a tap dance against her elbow like a keyboard as the frozen wave grew bigger and bigger and bigger. It changed into a beast. "OH.MY.GOD." The Loboan finally spoke,cupping his head into his hands and gasped at the impossble scene. "ONLY A PRO CAN DO THAT!" The Goldfish Priccess Volann stood right up and could not believe her eyes. "No--N--Nobody can do that!" She said, but regained her composure and narrowed her eyes at Corefreeze. "Fake. 100% fake. Nice try." A relaxed smile lands on Corefreeze's face. "Icefreeze,MELT THESE TERRIBLE ACTORS!" Corefreeze demands, shooting her finger at the gangs direction. With a mighty roar, the monster sized ice monster began to fall without touching touching Corefreeze like somebody touched the wave in a waterfall and kept it from ever falling on to The Cryo Alien. "I can't swim!" The Tiger said, while his eyes widened at the upcoming wave. The three begin skedaddling at the wrong moment,like three seconds, and were sent crashing into the solid voice operator board sticking out from the ground. "May I have your order?" a Cracky and female voice automatically asked. The Appoxilan's eyes blinked as he is right beside that very object. "You mean my kingdom?" He asked,totally confused. "No, your order." "I am a Animila,Chortdata,Mamallia,Carnivoria,Felidia, and Panthera. OH. My order is a Carnovia!" SIIIZZZL SIIZZZLE SZZZZLIE "Helllo?" He said,tapping the object. "My order is a Carnivoria." The Goldfish facepalmed herself. "No you dummy, it's asking what you want to EAT!" She said. Dummy tilted his head. "Oh. In that case I want some chincalala's, Hamburger helper, and a smoothie." He said, directly into the order object. "A APROPLIXIEN ORDERS HAMBURGER HELPER?!" Goldfish screamed. "WHAT THE EFF IS WRONG WITH THIS SITUATION?" "...You mean Appoplexian." He corrected her. "I am hungry, if I am saying that right, oh we just broke the fourth wall." Goldfish and the Loboan gave him strange looks. Back to Corefreeze.... Beeep beo bep beeeep "Time out!" She said, cheerfully as she headed back to the truck."Wooot. I can finish my drink." Blue light surrounds Corefreeze for just a second to be replaced by a twelve year old girl with a birthmark on her right cheek strolling over to a smoothie still standing on the garbage can. It had not been disrupted throughout the brief fight. "Good to know this thing is durable to be finished." She said,then headed straight to sipping from the straw. Out of the Gas station came Uncle Stallion holding two clear bags in both hands Cassie's eyes sparkled with happiness and joy as if she really wanted to skip this joint with the intention of heading on to the hotel that lies ahead. She opened the unlock door and hopped right on a leather seat. "Hotel of sleep!" Cassie declared, raising her hands into the air. "Did you do anything while I was inside?" Stallion asked her, once he got into the truck. Cassie shook her head. "Nope." She said. "I didn't do a thing." _________________________________________________ Halfway through the ride, Anna awoke with a full bladder. We know how bad it feels to have it while on a road trip. How can you hold it when it's more than two to four miles away? The reaction can be easily predicted or not so easy if you have somebody who wears a Alien watch. "I GOTTTA GOO!" Anna complained, her eyes wince from the agony. Stallion's eyes gazed to the mirror at her direction. "You can hold it." He said. "Unless..." "I FEEL LIKE I AM GOING TO EXPLODE ANY TIME SOON!" Anna adds,being extremely impatient. There is a slight pause. "Cassie's watch is recharged." "Ah hah!" Cassie said, while a big devious grin spreads on her face. "You sirrrey have contradicted yourself. I know just the right Alien to go." Click. Stallion parked the Truck to the side of the road as the crickets made their usual lullaby like sound and the gentle breeze went across the tall grass-like cornfields going in trance directions such as back and fourth,back and fourth,fourth and so on. Cassie unbuckles her seatbelt. "Ocean Alien speed way!" Cassie announced, hopping out the truck. She slammed the watch. And was transformed into LadyArms. "Not this hulk!" She complained, stretching her four spikey and scaled arms. "Well this will do." LadyArms lifted the truck on both shoulders and began running through the grass as several domestic animals started scratching the windows of the vehicles as some people are either drowsy or having a bickering fight. "Run fastterrr!" Anna said, digging her hands into the seat behind the passenger seat and her eyes glowed a violent orange.Cassie's uncle noticed this at once. "CASSIEL, I grant you permission to run in the cornfields!" LadyArms stopped in her place. "Really?" She asked. "I heard the summer has been bad for farmers." "Just RUN!" Ladyarms holds the truck above the corn as she is running through receiving scratches and marks all over her entire body,she even had to shut her eyes while running in the cornfield scratching her feet so bad that the slightest specks of blood can be seen at the floor. "I love corn." Stallion said, holding the yellow and ripe piece of vegetable in both hands. "Mhhhhmmm." In the mist of 10 running minutes,The Omnidewtrix began to click. "Crap." She said while looking over to her watch. "What's going on?" Stallion asked, raising a eyebrow. "Nothing uncle!" LadyArms chirped and her legs went at the speed of sound with whiteness electrifying around them. "LADY....DASH!" LadyArms went the speed of SpeedGate and passed by the leaves on the sides of the tree's without disturbing them at all, except her feet didn't seem like they were gliding off the ground, instead, they were flying in a literal sense. "TOOOO FASSTTTTTTTTTT!" Anna said, covering her mouth. "I FEEL ACTION SICK! I AM GONNA PUKE!" "Hoolldd Ooooonnnn!" Ladyarms told her friend. She spotted light. "We are almost there!" "Hurry up." LadyArms took a gigantic leap. WOOOAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! LadyArms looks to her watch which beeped read. "Oh no." Bnep ziop CLIP! "AHHHHHHHHHHHHH" Cassie screams,shielding herself before she hit direct contact to a tree. Flllladump! The truck landed with a heavy bang. Not too loud. Dust settled all around it. Anna ran straight out the car like a child who had held her bladder for more than a hour and ran straight into the restroom which made a door go back and fourth like the cornfields. "Cassie!" Stallion said,heading over to the tree where his Niece landed into. He looks up at the right moment to see a knocked out Cassie. "I am gonna catch you! I am gonna catch you!" He went in different directions holding his hand out until she landed in his hand. "Caught her!" To the 'Were' thrio... "Where did the wielder go?" Goldfish said, standing beside the gas tank fillers and looks in all directions. "She left." Dummy aka The Appoplexian stated. The Loboan facepalmed himself. "She meant WHERE,not--Urgh." Loboan said. "You just got me confused on my English!" "That's what I am here for." Dummy tells him. Goldfish shook her head. "We'll find the wielder again tomorrow." Goldfish explains."Now Weregroup roll out---AH MAN. I have gone and done it. I have been watching too much Transformers episodes!" Dummy and Loboan laughed. The next day... The Cleaning lady was in the room where all three of the gang were for the entire night. The room has unkept beds and feathers which were blue/dark gray are spread across the floor with some big holes reaching to the ceiling. "What in the name of the devil happened here?" The lady said, blinking her eyes. Out of pure cleaning instinct and habit, The Cleaning lady looked under the 2nd bed to her right.She discovered some icy patches beneath it. The Cleaning lady put the side of the mattress back down. "I didn't see what I thought I saw." The Cleaning lady told herself. "It's not winter time!" Flluuussssshhh Her eyes became big. Like a scared child, she tip-toed to the bathroom holding a broom for her defense in case somebody stayed behind to do something absolutely horrible. Her body felt tense. She could her heart thump as she dawned on to the bathroom. And there. THERE! She saw the head of Goldfish in the toliet /end dream sequence Cassie bolted up from the bed, panting and her eyes are strained from the nightmare. "Worst nightmare ever." The girl said, then she slipped out of bed and landed on the floor. Cassie got right up and looked in both directions to infer both her Uncle and Her friend Anna are still asleep. She wears a kimono in two different shades of blue and pants that reached to her ankles above her sockless feet. "Still dark out...Hmm.." She thought,looking to the darkened window. She gazed to the watch. "What time is it?" Cassie asked her watch, expecting not for it to answer. 3:38 AM in Earth Standerds. A devious smile spread across the girls face. I am gonna have a girls night out on the freeway! Cassie thought to herself, then she gets on a pair of black and blue shoes "It's adventure night out time for me!" Cassie said to herself, slipping away through the door and silently shut it behind her. One could only wonder what a child with a Omnitrix can do alone at night where Villains are awake. "Hm...Who should I use?" She turns the sides of the faceplate in different directions until landing on a new figure. "Here comes OOCEAAAAN ALLIIEEENNN!" Cassie said, slamming her watch; Yellow and murky brown scales emerged from the watch which became enveloped of the sudden sprout, her hands enlarged into fins with claws sticking out from them, her head enlarged into the shape of a Catfish with light gray whiskers growing from the eyebrow to the edge above her mouth. Her legs turned double jointed and legs became the shape of a fish tail that split apart seemingly created outlines on the feet baring resemblance to claws,green googles appeared over her forehead,finally the Omnidewtrix appeared on her back. "Fishlady!" The Oceanic Alien said, stretching her arms out. She looks over her shoulders to notice six green goooy spikes poking from her back and gazed back to her legs to notice they are black and light blue. "Interesting....I wonder if they can merge into a mermaid tail when I am in the water." Fishlady jumped into a nearby lake. "Cooolio!" Fishlady said, swimming around with a full mermaid like tail. She taps her chin. "I am alone. ALONE." A evil grin appears on her face. "Unsupervised, unattended, and guardianless." The Camera shows Fishlady jumping on a kidnapping by accident,a forest with a small fire starting to grow until Spikes containing gooo landed on the entire area somewhat coating a stunk making it stink,and various scenes present Fishlady posing behind a spooky house doing a silly face right when a couple was having their picture taken. The photographs spread away to show the couples frantic reaction and fear once the camera-man pointed out Fishlady. "I never had so much fun in my life!" Fishlady admitted,standing on a steep and grassy plain overlooking traffic on the road. The lights sparkled and blinked to her saphia sight eyes. "Everyone should be glad we have regular color eyesight instead of dog sight." She took a confident sigh. "This is the best summer yet." She said, raising her arms towards the sky. "I am here world! If anyone comes with the intention of world ruling on my watch...I will show them who's the boss! I will use TWELVE ALIENS! A Twelve year old Girl who made a simple wish for a exhilarating summer will send the bad guys back where they belong!" Fishlady's eyes blink. "How do I even know if this thing has Twelve Aliens?" Fishlady saw the WereTrio throwing trucks and cars off the road. "Oh snap." She said, realizing she made another wish in her comment to the sky. "No need to worry. You got this!" She runs to the scene. "The Omnidewtrix wielder is coming!" Loboan said, his body directed towards the figure coming their way. Goldfish has her foot on a car,except it's the shape of a human foot in a shoe, with her left hand on her knee and another on her hip. "I know you are joking like last time." She said, refering to one in the morning where Loboan awoke her claiming Cassie is nearby. "How come there is two of you?" Dummy asked, scratching his head. "Dummy, there is only one of me. If there were two of me from a different timeline then the entire world would fall apart at the improbable fraction which is NOT supposed to happen in the history of time." She ranted. BING BIN BINB BINB IBN BINB BINB IBNB BINB! Gooo spikes landed in front of her and Goldfish slid the car back. "The law of physics has been defied!" Goldfish declared, looking towards the darkness where a taller example of her kind with a yellow pigtail and prepared battlesuit came as squarsh squarsh flippper sounds met the floor. "Oh, you have been PWNED!" Dummy said, laughing at Goldfish. "She wears an protodewsuit to keep herself alive while you have a water tank and a lara croft belt!" "Um...Why doesn't she have hair like her?" Loboan said, feeling a little akward. Goldfish is fuming. "Hahahaha. The Three Stooges have been reincarnted into you three!" Ladyfish took note,while she didn't feel like she could take them seriously for anything. Goldfish took out a gun blaster object. "TAKE THIS!" Goldfish said, clicking the button of her blaster. It shot cobwebs toward Ladyfish. Fishlady made a forcefield and reflected the attack back at Goldfish, she reshapes the forcefield into a echo outline reproducing cobwebs at the other opponents. Dummy sent out a mighty roar pushing Fishlady away from them. Loboan sent out a energy blast from his mouth. "Hiiiiyyyaaaaah!" Fishlady shouted, raising her leg right up and counteracted it using a superbeam that went through the Forest making clean cut like a marine hair cut. you could have thought some barber used a big knife,and cleanly without hurting the wildlife, brought down the trees. "Now that is original." Fishlady went to the middle of the road. Then a drunk driver driving a big truck came right at her direction and hit her,however,after the vehicle stopped Fishlady got out of the impact she had created and tore the large part of the truck which was being transported to somewhere and covered the object in gross seaweed. "NOW I AM SENDING YOU BACK HOME WHERE YOU CAN GET THIS IDIOTIC THING!" Fishlady said. "Fake." Goldfish could only say. Fishlady swings the object and sent them flying away. "We're blasting away!" Loboan complains, while he is covering his arm. "Just like Team Rocket!" Dummy said, glaring at Goldfish. "And we are off, off, and AWAYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!" Major Events -Gastro and Anna become teenagers. Characters Villians Idiot Appoxolixian Silent Loboan Picess VOlann Goldfish Heroes TBA Aliens used Shark Dog (1st Re-Appearance) LadyArms (1st Re-appearance. Trivia -Anna parodys You got the touch through means of lyrics. Category:Cassie 12 OS Episode